


Celestial Being

by TheNomadGold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron has left chaos on Earth before he was captured by the angels. Dean, Sam and Castiel are trying to break out Metatron from heaven by going back in time so that he could fix what trouble he caused, but have no way of getting back since the gates of heaven have been locked. They have to find another way in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Do We Go From Here?

"What are we gonna do?" Dean paced around the bunker. Trying to come up with the impossible. They needed a way back into heaven. To set that sonofabitch free so that he could correct his own mistakes on Earth. If only Cas was at full strength and had all his angel mojo back, he would be the ticket in. He looked at his long time friend sitting at the long table in the central bunker room and noticed that he seemed at bit, well run down. _I guess that's what happens to you when you experience full blown humanity, he thought._

 

Sam was also sitting across the table from Castiel and was currently nose deep in one of the hundreds of books they had spread out across the table. He had been quiet for quite sometime now. 

 

Castiel sighed and looked up at Dean. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help or assistance in this matter. It seems that once again I am unable to come through for you guys." He then hung his head.

 

"Cas, its not your fault man. You've done all that you can do at this point. I think we may just have to go with someone else to help us with the curses on Earth. Or we will have to pray for a----"

 

 

"A miracle!" Sam shot up from the table and walked over caring a large blue and purple swirled book. His hand lay on a particular page as he shoved the text in front of his brothers eyes. Dean saw that pages were lined with a shiny gold.

"So wha'ts this?" Dean asked.

 

Sam's eyes lit up. "It's our ticket in!"

 

                                                                                                                                          ----

 

 

Sam had explained it all to Dean and Castiel. They didn't have a way to get into heaven's front gates. But maybe they could make it through the backdoor. Castiel immediately caught up with what task lie ahead of them, but Dean had remained at the table in the bunker, scratching his head and looking puzzled as he guzzled down his third beer for the night.

"In English please Sammy!" Dean slurred.

 Sam rolled his eyes. "This is an old text, I, I don't know how old exactly, but--- ancient! It talks about time warps, or , or space jumps. Think, Back to the Future forms of transport!! Well, kind of. "

 

"Sam, your geek is showing." Dean smirked at Castiel.

 

"Whatever bitch. Anyway, it says here in the text that there are several spots across the world that are accessible to outer space. The coordinates, it looks like they are all listed here."

 

"Alright lets write down the closest ones and hightail it to ----"

 

"I can't read them."

 

"What do you meeeannn you can't read them boi? Throw me that book over here."

 

Sam passed Dean the book again and pointed to the page. "It's symbolized. I've never seen this type of coding before its, its---"

 

"Celestial." Castiel had peaked between their shoulders. He reached for the book. "May I ?" Sam passed it to him. Castiel read for a few moments. Then he pointed to one of the line of symbols at the bottom of the page. "We need to go here."

 

"And where is that angel genius?" Dean chuckled as Castiel glared back.

 

"Go ahead and start packing. We're going to Texas."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Step in Time to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue on their journey...

Thank God they were almost there. Castiel didn't know what was worst in the car. Dean's surprisingly obnoxious sing a longs to every other song that came on the radio, or Sam's release of extreme gas. Luckily Dean had asked to drive and Sam called shotgun, so Castiel was aleast able to enjoy the comfort of having the backseat to himself. All the way he though about how much he had caused the world pain, and how much more he needed to do in order to fix it. Although Metatron had led Earth down a path of destruction, Castiel had introduce Metatron to Earth. It was his fault. He suddenly lost his train of thought due to a rank smell. 

"Dean! Please, can you guys roll down a window for me. This smell is just too toxic."

"I thought you couldn't smell or taste anything as an angel." Sam said.

"Have you not realized that my powers have not fully been restored? I mean we are driving to Texas. I used to be able to tap us wherever we needed to be ya know. And yes dammit, I can still fully smell. Just roll one down already, I can't take it."

"Stop being a crybaby Cas. Besides, we're here."

Dean pulled over to the side of the road. They all stepped out of the car. Castiel looked around. "A residential neighborhood marks the spot, then?"

"I guess. I would have thought this would be more, exciting, that we would get more of an "umph!!" feeling on our arrival you know? I don't feel crap." 

"How slow can you be man?" Sam came around with the main duffel bag to join Castiel and Dean in the middle of the road. He opened the ancient book and flipped to the coordinates page. "You don't just find a time warp or slot or whatever, you don't just jump into time. Its fragile. We have to step into it."

"Blah, blah, blah, get on with it it man. What do we do." Dean crossed his arms.

"The book has a compass. It says 3 to the East, 1 to the West, 7 to the North, and 4 South. It has to be steps."

"Alright lets do this. Come stand beside me."

They all lined up on the middle of the road. "Should we, uh, hold hands?" Sam said. 

"Screw that shit. Let's go." Dean said.

They step in the order laid out by the compass. Exactly how the book was written. Dean closed his eyes as he took the final step. He braced for an impact, a rush of wind, hot searing pain of his brain. He felt nothing. He opened his eyes. Guys, I think we got the steps wrong, or that code ain't relevant anymo----Guys?"

Dean looked in every direction. Sam and Castiel were gone.


	3. Who are You and What have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet someone. Can they help or hurt. Oh Dean.
> 
> *You should be able to pick up on one of my all time favorite tv shows that I will probably be referencing heavily throughout this fanfic. ;-)

Castiel was blown away. He knew of heaven had seen it in many forms, but this, he could not describe. A fluffy air or some other gentle, white substance was constantly floating by in front of him. He looked down at his feet. He was standing on some type of translucent flooring. This place, wherever he landed, was beautiful. And then he heard it, what could only be the voice of an angel. "Angels we have heard on high. Sweetly singing o'er the plains..."

"A sweet voice." Castiel start walking towards the sound, but jumped when he felt a hand on his wrist.

 

"Cas! Man is that you?"

 

Castiel the sound fall to the back of his mind for a moment and peered through the white, fluffy substance, to finally find Sam's face.

"Sam! I believe we made it. To the back door." Castiel looked around some more. He held up his hands. "This, this is amazing!"

 

"Yeh, yeh, that's good and great Cas, but where is Dean?!"

 

At the mention of Dean, Cas came back into full focus. "I, I don't know, he did the steps with us and--"

 

"And he's not here!" Sam put his hands on his head. "This is not good! This is not happening!"

 

Castiel reached out through the white haze and patted Sam's shoulders. "Sam calm down. We'll find him." Then he heard the sound again. The voice. "Follow me."

 

Sam tried to keep up with Cas through the thick white fog. "Cas, hey Cas slow down man, where are we going?"

 

"I here someone. Can't you?"

"N,No! I don't here anything. What are they saying?"

 

"They're singing. And, its beautiful. Maybe whoever it is can help us find him."

 

Sam scratched his head as he tried to keep up with Castiel's pace. "Or this could be a deadly trap, but way to think on the bright side of things Cas." He took a few more long strides and almost bumped into the angel, who had suddenly stopped. "Woah man, giving me a warning next time you decide to just---." Sam stopped talking. He had looked up ahead of Castiel and had seen what had caused him to pause.

 

They had made it passed the billowing ripples of white in the air, to a clearing. Several hundred feet away, he was looking at a doorway. An extremely, large, closed doorway. It was remarkable, and to any other human being besides him and Dean, probably would have seemed impossibly built.

 

But Sam noticed that what perhaps had Castiel spellbound, was the lone tiny figure standing in front of the giant doors. A woman.

 

"She's stopped." Castiel stared straight ahead at the figure.

"Stopped what? Sam whispered.

"Singing." Castiel murmed.

"Hadn't noticed she'd started, but if you say so." Sam muttered back.

 

"Approach me those who have made it thus far." A powerful voice bellowed.

 

Sam felt the power behind the woman's voice. "What should we do? Do you think she's safe?" he whispered to Cas."

 

"We've got to keep moving forward with this. If we don't chaos will eventually have the Earth. Besides, I think she is the only one who can help us find Dean at this point. Come on!"

 

Castiel cautiously walked up closer to the woman. He made sure to stop short about fifteen feet from her, still unsure. Sam came up behind him. At this closer proximity, Castiel was able to fully appreciate the woman's beauty. She had light brown skin that glistened and medium length dark brown hair that fell gently just past her shoulders. She was wearing a burgundy, v cut, sleeveless dress that stopped several inches above her knees. The material looked like it was made of a very light substance. Her outfit was completed with a pair of matching burgundy ankle strap heels, and three sparkling pieces of amber colored jewelry. In her right hand, she held an very long and intricately decorated staff. A burgundy crystal globe was centered at the top of the staff.

 

But it was her eyes that had Castiel. They were dark brown and locked onto his every movement. He he swayed left, her eyes followed. This girl was pretty, but she was no fool.

 

"Speak. Those of you who have come this far." She looked Castiel up and down and started analyzing Sam.

 

"Say something Cas." Sam whispered.

 

"I, uh, I liked your singing." Cas stammered. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

The woman, who had been focused in on Sam, brought her eyes back to Castiel. "You heard my singing?"

 

"Yes. I did." Castiel said.

 

The woman's eyes started to sparkle. "Who are you?"

 

"My name is Castiel."

 

The woman's eye's became warm as she smiled. "You are a celestial being aren't you Caaaaaastiel."

 

"That would be correct I am." Castiel nodded.

"I see." The woman in a flash had the end of her staff pointing towards Castiel's throat. She did not move from her perch by the doors.  Sam tensed as Castiel took in a breath. "There are so many celestial beings. This list goes on and on, I need to know, what are you?"

 

Castiel gulped. " I am an angel." The woman thought for a moment and then lowered her staff back to her side. "My apologies," she nodded to Castiel. She turned to Sam. "You can never be too careful."

Sam held up his hands. "That's very true, we totally agree with you!"

 

"And would you be so kind to tell us who you are ma'am?" Castiel asked.

 

"My name is Horatia. Keeper of Time. Guardian of Space." At this Sam snickered, but held back any further laughter when he saw Castiel's glare.

 

"You have traveled very far. What is it you seek?" she asked.

 

"We seek an entrance to heaven." Castiel said firmly.

 

"And also my brother, Dean! He should be with us." Sam pitched.

 

Horatia looked at Sam. "Only those who truly want to step into Time will actually arrive. " She paused, and stared out in the distance. Then she looked at Sam. "He's arrived. I feel his presence coming ever closer."

 

"Oh Thank God! " Sam placed both hands on his knees and took in a much needed breath.

 

"Right." Horatia turned to Castiel. "And should not an angel have a free pass to enter and exit heaven as they please?"

 

"He's an ex-angel. Going rouge. Living the hu-man-ity way! Going up against the angels of heaven, and freeing the rogue angel who started chaos on Earth, am I right Cas?!" Dean had come out of nowhere and was reaching up for a high-five from the ex-angel. Everyone was staring. "He suddenly took in his full surroundings and then looked at Sam. "What I miss?"

 

Suddenly a burgundy glow came from the globe on Horatia's staff. Then she herself was glowing. She pointed her staff directly at Dean. Her eyes grew dark as she crossed to guard the center of the doors.

 

"What have you done?" she growled.

 

"Apparently," Dean belched loudly. "I've had too much to drink." Everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. You Better Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all else fails...

"Dean!...Dean!"

Dean's focus came back slowly. When his eyes became clearer, he saw Cas looking down upon him.

"Dean? Can you hear me!?" Cas looked concerned.

"I'm up, I'm up." Dean slowly stood on wobbly legs. "I'm good."

"Yeh, sure you are." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You spoke of Chaos on Earth. Explain yourself...Dean."

Dean's focus came back in full swing at the feel of another presence in...this place. A woman, very beautiful and majestic. She had some sort of long stick pointed and aimed towards his heart.

"Hey watch it with the sword Horatia!" Sam said glaring at the woman.

Dean raised his hands in defense and a smile spread across his face. "I'm sorry." He paused to catch his breath. "Did you say Hor-atia?" Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Yes. Now answer my question."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Lower your stick."

Horatia looked skeptical for a moment, then cautiously lowered her staff.

Dean lowered his hands and rested them on his hips. "We've come from Earth to find a way to get into heaven. Which has been locked. By vicious angels, unlike the one in your presence now." He paused to turn and smile at Castiel. Castiel nodded in his direction. "Metatron is an evil being who has left a mess on Earth and he needs to fix it. He's in heaven. And we need to break him out. We can't go through the front, so we thought that we might be able to travel back into time, or through... sometime of space vortex that will get us into paradise. Looking around here, I assume we made it to where we need to be."

"No."

"Pardon?" Dean asked quizzically.

"No. You have not come to the right place."

"But, you said it yourself. You are keeper of time. You can work your magic to get us where we need to ...." Sam began.

"I am not a transport vessel!" Horatia's eyes began to glow burgundy. She closed them and breathed in deeply. Once calm, she opened them, and they were back to a cool, dark brown. She lowered her head. "I am sorry, please... forgive me. I, I do not receive, uh, guest very often."

She looked back up. "As I was saying, I am not a transport vessel, my duty is to guard space and time from any negative forces. I am a guardian above all else."

"Is there a way you could get us to heaven?" Castiel asked politely.

She turned to him. "I could Caaaas-tiel, but it would be unforgivable. I am sworn to my duty."

"If you are bound by God then you still have some say in the mat..."

"God is not concerned here. In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth. I'm no part of your bedtime stories. My duty is much bigger."

"Bigger? How so?, asked Dean."

"God created the heavens and the stars, but what say does He have over those stars?  Who guards those stars? Who protects them from the negative energies produced by so many evil forces? Someone has to. I do. God neglected the stars when he choose to guide humans and humanity on Earth."

"So, what do you actually do?" Sam scratched his head.

"I guard the time door. Make sure no one goes in or out, except on the rarest of rarest occasions."

"Sounds very, very..." Sam struggled with a word to describe it.

"Boring." Dean finished. "So when's the last time you had a visitor?"

"Before you three showed, I was visited 218 years ago."

"You are joking right?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"No."

"That's a hell of a long time to be standing in front of a door! Don't you get lonely sometimes? Hell don't you want to have some one to talk to?" Even though the place was beautiful, to Dean it was starting to feel more secluded by the minute.

"It's a sacrifice. I am willing to do it, for the good of the galaxy."

"The good of the galaxy my ass!"

"Dean!" Castiel and Sam said in unison, glaring at the older Winchester.

"You show no respect for time. You will not pass." To make her statement known, Horatia ran her hand over her staff looking determined.

"Please time keeper,please help us!" Castiel stepped a little closer to the woman.

She looked at his eyes. Very blue. Gentle. She sighed. "I am sorry there is nothing I can--"

"Hell hounds." Dean muttered.

"What did you say?" Horatia looked perplexed.

"They're here, hell hounds. I feel them. No sudden movements. "

Horatia looking at Dean's facial expressions, took a defensive stance. "What are these hell hounds you speak of?"

"Rabid dogs. In short, they'll tear you to pieces then kill ya."

"Why are they here?!" Horatia's eyes started gleaming once again, she tried to calm back down but her temperature was rising steadily.

"I don't know!" Sam said. He started hearing growls himself. Castiel and Horatia's ears perked up too at the sound. "Dean, how many?" Sam asked.

"Hundred's. It's not safe here. We have to go. Now! We'll rewrite our strategy back on Earth. Horatia, how do we go back?"

"Run straight back the way you came until you cannot run anymore. The time hole you came in will still be there. Jump in. Then you will be home."

Dean and Sam took off as soon as they saw the first black lining of a hell hound through the wispy mist.

Castiel hesitated and turned back towards Horatia. "Come with us. These creatures are vicious. You can return later."

A bit shaken at the creatures that were advancing on them at a rapid speed, Horatia shook her head. "No, my mission is here. I can hold these "hounds" off for a few seconds if I must, but that is all I can give you. Now, please go!"

Castiel nodded and turned to run as a hellhound pounced ontop of him. He tried with all his might to lift the heavy creature of him without being snipped apart by its razor sharp teeth. He thought he was done for when the creature lunged for his throat and closed his eyes for impact.

Then he opened them. I'm alive? He felt the heavy weight of the dog upon him, and then realized that the dog had been, well, frozen in place. He turned to the side to knock off the heavy load. He tried to calm his breathing, noticing that the growls had ceased and the place had become silent. He looked up and saw Horatia, standing with her staff pointed upwards, the gem at the top glowing burgundy once more. Her eyes were closed in concentration, her hair floating in an invisible wind. Beautiful. Then her eyes opened.

"Run!"

Castiel took off down the path they had come through the wispy white substance bobbing and weaving over the hundreds of hell hounds that were now frozen to the spot. But still very much alive, as their eyes followed him. He could here Dean and Sam shouting his name and then they came into view. They were waiting for him by the portal. Blood was all over their clothing.

"How did you get back here so clean?" Dean huffed. He held a bloody blade in his hand.

"Horatia froze time to allow us a chance to make it."

"Well she could have told us she could do that before we ran in a panic!" Dean spat.

"She helped us okay. Now lets get bac-"

The ground lurched forward and they all fell. Through the mirky white substance they could all hear the growls once more. Every now and then as they got to their feet, they could see a beam of burgundy flashing through the mist.

"Man. That Horatia is one tough bitch!"

"Her hold on time has worn off. We must go." said Castiel.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Sam jumped through the time hole.

Dean was about to jump and looked back over his shoulder at Castiel who was looking back towards the time doors. "Castiel!" He yelled over the growls. "Castiel c'mon!"

Castiel nodded towards him. "I'm right behind you."

Dean jumped through.

In the distance, Castiel heard the clanging of metal and flashes of burgundy. Then he heard a ear piercing scream.

At that, he focused all of his strength. One second he was by the time hole. The next he was back by the gigantic time doors. He saw Horatia, trying to fight off five hell hounds that had wrestled her to the ground, with still ever more advancing. He didn't stop to think.

He ran over to her and touched her shoulder. They were back at the time hole.

Horatia was stunned as he held her by the shoulder. "What did you do?!"

Hell hounds were still coming at them.

"No time. We have to go."

"No-"

Horatia felt herself falling forever. Then, all at once, she felt pain.


End file.
